


44-3

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	44-3

“你骗我！”高准两手抓着他搓弄个不停的手，脆弱地哭叫：“会很疼的，会出血！”  
他越是挣扎，那男人越亢奋，强顶住高准的屁股，把忍耐到极限的下体往开口处送，那么粗的东西，几乎是一个哧溜，就进去了一截。  
高准本来是等着撕裂、等着疼痛的，像一只待宰的羔羊，麻木地迎接刀子，可结果并没有，男人还在往里顶，肠道被强行撑开的感觉那么鲜明，有酸胀，有怪异，有说不出口的些微快感，就是没有疼痛。  
“啊……啊？”高准不敢相信，手不由自主往后摸，顺着自己的屁股摸到了对方汗淋淋的肚子，他才真正相信他进来了。  
被插入了。这个想法一旦出现在脑子里，身体就发热，每一条筋腱每一处关节都软成了泥，腰肢乱颤，那男人也在大声呻吟，不急着抽插，而是一点点调整姿势。  
就这调整，高准就受不了，十个指头在床单上胡乱地抓，那男人忽然向他压过来，下体插入得更深，高准觉得屁股里有一种缩紧的冲动，接着就叫床一样放浪开来。  
“指头……会破的，”男人伸长胳膊抓他的手，十指交叉握在手里：“抓着我。”  
这不是一次有预谋的深插，他只是想够自己的手，迷迷糊糊意识到这点，高准整个人都融化了：“怎么……怎么会这样……”  
他指的是肛交的快感，那男人小幅摇晃起腰杆：“就是这样啊，要么是哪样？”  
太舒服了，舒服得每时每刻都想射精，屁股已经完全兴奋起来，高准弓着背，恨不得他像那个强迫自己的混蛋，更凶更狠地弄。  
“正面……可不可以？”这时男人问。  
高准无助地摇头，对方磨磨蹭蹭了一阵，又问：“正面不行吗？”  
高准想要他卖力，于是点了头，男人拔出去，黏腻的肛门口发出“啵”地一响，他把高准翻过来，再次插入，高准岔着两条腿发现，原来人们“闻之色变”的肛交居然这么简单。

精疲力竭。高准看了眼表，已经下半夜了，那男人还扒着他的屁股，一上一下地舔，舔得他都疼了。缩了缩屁股，那人的手指还在里头，似乎就没离开过，高准害羞地抿起嘴唇，男人知道他醒了，蹭上来看着他的眼睛：“去洗洗？我教你弄出来。”  
高准跟着他到浴室，热水放着，男人痴迷地亲吻他：“蹲下，腿尽量打开，就流出来了，你试试。”  
高准不干，男人没说什么，抓着他的手指往屁股里抠：“或者这样……”  
高准不安地看着他，仍然不愿意，男人贴得很近了：“我们……还有没有下次？”  
高准惊讶，他一直以为主动权是握在人家手里的，可刚刚还在床上折腾他的人，现在却卑微地看着他，像个落拓的仆人，他只是想试试，轻声说：“没有。”  
那人立刻露出哀伤的神色，更珍惜更眷恋地抚摸他：“我让你不舒服吗，你射了那么多次……”  
是呀，他们醉生梦死，换了那么多姿势，有些高准都不敢回想，他低下头：“不行……”  
“你还会去那家店吗？”男人不肯放弃。  
高准再次摇了头。三次拒绝，那人都没表现出愤怒，而是继续兴致勃勃地爱抚他，这让高准觉得享受，他很享受这种被人捧在手心里的感觉。  
洗过澡，他们分别穿衣服，奢华的房间，冷却的床铺，纵欲过后的淫乱味道，对他们已经没什么意义了，那男人站在门口，他甚至不敢问高准的名字：“能不能……”他鼓起勇气，最后要求：“给我舔一次？”  
高准当然不同意，揣好自己的钱包钥匙，就要开门出去，那人突然解开皮带拉下裤链，掏出一根半勃起的丑东西，高准不知道自己是怎么了，竟然目不转睛地盯着看，然后鬼使神差跪了下去。  
他不给他吞，只是似有若如地舔，那男人已经受不了，往后靠在墙壁上，扯开刚系好的领带：“留着我的名片，寂寞了，给我打电话……”


End file.
